


Wounded Fox

by Destux



Category: Vainglory (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Partners in Crime, Side Story, What do I even put here?, short fic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destux/pseuds/Destux
Summary: To take a break from the chaos in the Halcyon Fold, the two make a detour to the jungle to escape, only to remember that there was no safe place in this land.





	Wounded Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I decided to switch things up a little. Played a quick game with Gwen in VG and I was suddenly stricken with a horrible, absolutely idiotic idea...
> 
> Why not make your experience in that 3v3 match into a little ficlet?
> 
> Well, because I should be more focused on that other work I have in progress. No leisurely writing for you, mister. You brought that project upon yourself and you must finish it, no distractions are allowed.

Bullets flew around, blades of grass twirled around the air with every swish of the blade, and the smell of burning minion flesh mixed with the smoke in the crisp autumn air...

Yep, just the usual in the Halcyon Fold...

What wasn't part of the usual however, was the ambush launched by some no-name trio of bandits. They were coordinated, she'll give them that, but the gunslinger's trusty legs helped her dance around their attacks while giving them their daily dose of lead and gunpowder. The mines around the jungle area definitely made it more difficult for them. Not long after, the tables suddenly turned and the hunters quickly, without a moment's notice, the hunters became the hunted. They ran for the hills and while she had half a mind to run after them and blast their heads off, she let those bastards go, for now.

So much for a simple payday, huh.

Now that the adrenaline receded from that skirmish, Gwen panted heavily like a mutt out of breath. She reached out to one of her gun holsters and fished out a red potion. She immediately downed the drink, and it tasted as sweet as ever. She had an extra one and since she was soooooo tired, she popped the lid open and-

“Psssst, behind youuuuuu…”

***BANG***

“OW! What was that for?! Argh, damn it…!”

That wincing and writhing in pain only belonged to one person she knew. 

Taka, that sneaky-fox-turned-lapdog.

She turned on her heels and gave the groaning assassin a long unamused look. The now peppered and burning cardboard box laid far away, just barely touching the edge of the brush with its flap, from his turtled up form. From the looks of it, his knee was badly injured and the bullet lodged from her gun just made things worse. A wounded fox was as good as dead.

Gwen let out a long _tiiiiired_ sigh and chucked the potion next to Taka’s pitiful state. “Drink up. They’ll be coming back soon.”

“No…they won’t.” despite the pain coursing through his leg, he chuckled in such a childish manner. “…Not before we’re done here, that is. I mean…they were just easy pickings already!”

“Were you seen?” asked Gwen, almost in succession.

“Hey! Give me some credit over here! I’m an assassin for crying out- Urgh…” his outburst multiplied his pain by a hundredfold. “…No, I wasn’t. And even if I was, they would’ve died anyway.” from beneath his mask, she could definitely notice Taka grinning at her. “Or…if I was in trouble, I’d just rely on my trusty sidekick to save my butt!”

“You’re not the one calling the shots here,” replied Gwen with irritation raging behind her dragon eyes. “Dog…”

“It’s a fox, not a dog!” retaliated Taka quickly, expecting that response. “Don’t get me mixed up with that other mutt ‘cause I’m clearly different!”

“Dog, fox, wolf… Whatever!” she kicked the potion on the ground towards Taka’s face, prompting another “Ow” from the assassin. “Hurry up and drink it already! We don’t got time to waste around here.”

“On it! On it…” he slowly reached out for the potion and drank it on one go. He shook the bottle up and down, trying to check for any missed droplet as every fluid must be accounted for. The potion was that precious, indeed. “…Awww, empty already? Got any extras in there, pardner?”

“Nope.” she spun her gun around her finger. “Just used one of ‘em after those freaks went after me.”

Now, it was Taka’s turn to sigh. He fished out an extra potion from his pocket and downed it as well. After he was finished with the two bottles, he threw them towards the sleeping treant nearby. The glass shattered and woke them up after an angry roar, now roaming near their home to find the one who disturbed them. He jumped back up and tended to his switchblades. The two stood by and stalked the other side of the jungle, guns and blades ready for the inevitable battle.

Taka’s ears turned towards the faint sound of rushing footsteps that were zeroing in on their position. As he turned, Gwen readied the ace up her sleeve.

“Ready to kick some ass?”

“Anytime, any day, pardner.”


End file.
